As it All Comes Together
by Nick'sGirlT
Summary: Secrets are better with someone to share them with. Ships: Yo!Bling, GSR, Nick/my character, Greg/my character. Rating subject to change.
1. AN

**A/N**

**Hello! My name is Taylor. I write a lot for the other fan fiction sites that focus all on CSI. Anyway this story is about CSI. Some people found this a little confusing so I thought I might say, I hate that Warrick was killed before Catherine and him had a chance for a relationship so he is not dead, but the Gedda situation did happen. Click that little button in the corner for the first chapter, and please make sure to review!!**

**Taylor.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Diner

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, otherwise Rick would still be alive, and very much with Catherine. I do own Taylor Cryst and Kalya Green.**

**Enjoy!!**

CHAPTER ONE-- The Diner

Don't you think it's funny how things work out? Apparently our favorite CSI's did because they were all sitting around a large table laughing about ex- Sheriff Mc.Kane's reaction when Jim Brass confronted him with handcuffs and the reading of his rights. It was a couple weeks after Warrick had been released from the hospital and things had defiantly changed between him and Catherine. Those butterflies he used to feel whenever she was in the same room, or even in his mind, were still there, even after Catherine had confessed her real feelings at the hospital. When Gil had called Sara in San Francisco with the news about his favorite CSI she had rushed back to his side. At the moment no one knew about Catherine and Warrick, and as for Sara and Gil, people were still unsure.

"You should have seen his face!" Greg said before taking a bite of his eggs. Warrick shifted nervously in his seat, catching Catherine's attention.

"I think Rick's had enough reminders." she said pointing her fork at Greg. He raised his hands in surrender. Warrick shot a grateful smile at her while no one was looking. Catherine smiled back.

"So what's going on with you and Sara?" Nick asked quietly to the man sitting next to him. Grissom almost choked on his bread.

"Why don't you mind your own business Nicky." Sara cut in with heavy sarcasm. Nick looked taken back.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that!" he said tossing a piece of syrup covered pancakes at her. Sara leaned sideways, expertly avoiding the food. In her quick escape she bumped into Gil. She tried to apologize but Gil was already in a trance.

FLASH BACK

"I caught the first flight back." Sara said, he voice muffled by Gil's hug.

"I'm so glad you came. I missed you Sara." he said pulling back. Sara's eyes were filled with tears but Gil wasn't sure of why.

"I missed you too." she said before his lips crashed into her's. Just then Catherine's knock caused them to pull away.

"We can't find anything. Not a print, not a hair, nothing." she said breathlessly.

"Keep looking, check everything twice. Anything it takes." Gil said, finally realizing his friend's eye were red from crying. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital and be with him? Or maybe go home to Lindsey?"

"No, we have to find out who did this Gil. I'm doing this all for Warrick." and with that she was gone.

"I love you Gilbert Grissom." Sara said after a few seconds of starring into his eyes.

"I love you too." he answered.

END FLASHBACK

"Griss?" Warrick asked. Gil looked up from his plate with a questioning look on his face.

"We thought we lost you." Greg responded. Gil smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Ten minutes later everyone was just about done with their meal. Nick had been noticing more and more secret looks between Catherine and Warrick.

"Okay do you two know something we don't?" he asked confused. Catherine shot her head to her cup and Warrick looked up Nick.

"Well yes, but you already knew I was smarter than you." he said trying to get Nick's attention off the subject and onto humor.

"Ha ha, very funny." he said. Warrick's plan seemed to work. But Gil wasn't the only one to be skipping down the memory lane, Catherine was already gone.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Catherine was finally able to get a break from work; she couldn't handle the pressure anymore. So she took Gil up on his offer and drove to the hospital. She could remember the very unfortunate hour when she saw Warrick on the floor, covered in his blood. That was when the tears had started. The rest of the guys had been her shoulder to lean on until they got to the lab. Once there Catherine's work face was one. No more tears, no more breaking down. She was now CSI Willows. That sure lasted long. Catherine shook her head was she remembered sitting down in the locker room and crying until her phone rang.

"Oh come one." she said as she hit the nighttime traffic. Catherine wasn't thinking about driving, or processing evidence, so her thoughts were consumed with Warrick. Once again her stomach was filled with a fluttering sensation as her head was filled with happy thoughts. Things like cases they had worked together on, when she had been attached by a suspect and he was there, and even the celebratory dinner they had been at before all this pain and suffering was caused.

She was now at the hospital waiting in a room where Warrick slept, unaware of his surroundings. Catherine sat down as a doctor explained his situation before leaving. She moved to the chair closer to the bed and found his hand. The doctor had said everything was going to be fine, it was a miracle that nothing more serious had occurred, but she still couldn't help but worry about him. Soon she found herself saying things to him, describing how she had been feeling for so long. By the time she had finished Warrick's eyes had fluttered open

END FLASHBACK

"Guys, I have some good news and some bad." Gill said bringing everyone's attention to his face. "Which one do you want first?" he asked.

"Bad. No wait good." Greg said. Sara rolled her eyes and Gill continued.

"Okay good news first, Catherine, you and your team are now going to be back under my supervision." he said and Catherine looked up.

"How is that good news? I just got demoted!"

"You will still have the same pay, just working under me."

"A demotion is a demotion." Catherine said grumpily. Warrick picked up on it and decided to focus more on the positives.

"At least we will all be back together. Sara are you coming back too?" he asked. Sara nodded then looked to Gill.

"For the bad news, it's not all that bad. We have two new CSI's joining our team. Their names are Kayla Green and Taylor Cryst." he said. No one said a word for a few minutes, thinking about these new comers.

"When do they start?" asked Nick.

"Next shift."

"Oh, that is going to be fun." Greg added. Everyone laughed, left money for tips, paid the bill, all before going home to their welcoming, separate, beds.

**I really want to know how you guys like my story. Rants, flames, compliments...anything is welcome, just hit that lovely little purple button! I'll have another chapter up very soon becasue I already have five ready to be uploaded, I just want to know you guys are reading. Please and Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unformal Formalites

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI otherwise Yo!Bling would be alive and thriving. I do own Taylor Crsyt/Rider and Kayla Green.**

**Review Responces: NO REVIEWS. :((((**

CHAPTER TWO-- Unformal Formalities

The team was now just arriving at the lab, ready to meet the new team members. Catherine and Sara were eager for there to be another woman joining them, and as for Taylor Cryst, the name didn't give away gender. Gil had been the first to arrive, but he was hidden away in his office. Nick and Sara met up with Catherine and Warrick at the door. "So, are you ready for the new people?" Warrick asked.

"I guess. But if they go poking around in my business, they're in for it." Catherine answered, her mood obviously on the rocks.

"Take it easy, I'm sure they are going to be fine." Nick reassured her as he reached for the door. The group of four walked down the hallway and towards the break room.

Two women sat on opposite sides of the table, minding their own business. The deeper brunette was facing the door, her green eyes full of interest as she scanned the room. The other woman's hair was a dark blonde, almost on the verge of being brown. Her back was towards the door and her head was tilted downward. The team entered the door and was immediately met with their gazes.

"Hello." the green eyed woman greeted them. The team smiled in return before going about their business of getting coffee. The blonde woman was intently watching Nick with her grayish-blue eyes. Once everyone had sat down and Greg entered the room did Nick start paying attention.

"Nicky!" the blonde said with a smile. Nick stood up.

"I thought I recognized you! How's it been Tay?" he asked engulfing her in a giant bear hug.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other confused. Greg had stopped mid drink, leaving the cup to his face.

"I've been good, Texas got a little boring." Taylor explained. Nick laughed before turning to the rest of the group.

"Wait." he said turning back to Taylor and looking down at her swollen abdomen. "Since when did this happen?" he asked.

"Well, about six months and a drunken accident ago." her voice seemed empty when she brought up her situation. Nick gave a knowing smile before turning to the group of curious eyes again.

"Everyone, meet Taylor Rider, well I guess it's Cryst now." Nick said.

"Your from Texas? Where's the accent?" Greg asked.

"Lost it when I moved to my aunts in California."

"So this must be Kayla Green." Sara offered.

"Yep. Nice to meet you guys." Gil walked through the door and the formalities were given.

"So are you going to tell me about him?" Nick asked curiously as he picked up a shoe treed he had previously filled.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Taylor said as she dusted the head board of the bed. Nick fully trusted the Level two CSI because of their history so he wasn't keeping a full eye on her.

"Come one, we were together all through out high school. If it wasn't for college and me leaving..."

"I know, but it happened and I'd rather just forget about our past and focus on my future." Taylor replied. Nick hadn't failed to notice her use of pronouns.

"Let's just get this case done, okay." Nick's voice potraied a statement more then a question. The two continued on, reminiscing on how the two had found Vegas.

Warrick was walking around a group of people, getting individual statements from each. Catherine was inside processing the scene. Warrick had finished up with the witnesss' bad attempts to tell a story and went inside the small one bedroom apartment. He smiled inwardly as he watched her raise the camera to her eyes and press her finger to the button. Walking up, he brushed against her, pretending there was little room to get past.

"Excuse me sir." Catherine said keeping a straight face.

"I'm sorry m'am. Your just too fine to resist." Warrick said with a smile. Catherine still held the same facial features.

"You should be careful, my boyfriend can get pretty jealous."

"Well then, I'm sure he would give me at least a black eye for this." He placed both fands on either sides of he face before giving her a gentle kiss. When he withdrew there was a huge smile written across Catherine's face.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are at work." she smirked before walking away to dust for prints on the door knob. Warrick chuckled before starting to process a gun left on the bed.

"Favorite color?" Greg asked continuing his game of twenty questions.

"Earthy colors." Kayla answered as she picked up a pen covered in blood. "You only have two more."

"I know, how about...have you ever been married or in a very serious relationship?" Greg continued as he took pictures.

"Never been married, I did get close once." her answer was vague, leaving many holes for Greg to guess.

"How close?"

"The night he purposed I found some evidence of infidelity." Kayla answered.

"Last one, does your life revolve around your work?" he asked. Kayla laughed softly.

"You are over your limit, but yes I guess you could say that."

Sara kept sneaking glances at Gil. She couldn't help it, he looked so cute covered in chalk dust. It was the second time in her career that she worked a demolition scene with him. But now it was Gil's turn to do the teasing. He walked over while no one was watching and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Just some chalk." he said with out smiling.

"Mhhm." Sara replied with a smile. "Let's just get back to work."

Gil did as she suggested and began to test for blood. Sara was across the room also testing for blood. It seemed to be everywhere. Soon they were back in the lab.

"We should go out to dinner tonight." Gil offered. Sara nodded her head with another 'Sidle Smile'

"Of course, besides, there's something we need to talk about." she responded. Gil raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

Before long it was the end of shift and everyone had gone home, to there always welcoming beds. Although, one person didn't go alone and a couple's relationship was changed forever.

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, but I'll never know unless you review!! **


	4. Chapter 3: Good Thoughts

CHAPTER THREE-- Good Thoughts

He opened his eyes slowly as grogginess took over. It took him a few seconds to realize, but his arms were wrapped around a woman and he wasn't in his bedroom. Instantly Warrick knew it was Catherine, who else would it be? He smiled to himself as he recalled the previous days events. Warrick felt Catherine stir slightly before she turned over and faced him.

"Hey you." Catherine said with a grin. Warrick matched her smile and Catherine leaned up.

"Hey." Warrick said as he removed his arms and sat up with her against the head board of the bed. After a few moments Warrick sighed contently, "Catherine."

Catherine looked up at him expectantly, her blue eyes shinning. "Yes?" she asked. The couple didn't see the need for much words as they awoke in each other's arms for the first time.

"I love you." Warrick admitted. "I always have."

"I love you too, I can't believe it took us this long to realize that." she said before titling her head to make kissing him easier.

"Well, last night helped." he joked, causing them both to laugh before getting for work.

CSICSICSICSICISICSICSIICSICSICSICSICSICSICCSICSICSICSIC

Sara was tiding up her small apartment, trying to keep busy while she waited until it was time to leave for the lab. As she reached for the bowl she had just used she allowed her mind to wander.

FLASHBACK

"You sure have good taste in restraunts." Sara complimented before swallowing a spoonful of soup. Gil smiled as he set down his fork.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked. Sara took a deep breath, but she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous, she had already said yes.

"Before I left, you asked me a question."

"How could I forget, the day with the bees. I believe that's the day you agreed to marry me." Gil answered her unspoken question. Sara took another mouthful of soup before continuing.

"So, does that offer still stand?" she asked. Gil took her hand softly in his and smiled.

"Why of course dear. I love you." he answered.

"Lets do it now." Sara said shocking him. "Come one, I know neither of us want a big wedding. Let's do it now." Grissom's eyes lit up with her spontaneities. He slapped down money for the check and bill on the table, no more words were needed as they made their way towards the city council office.

END FLASHBACK

While straightening up the magazines on the coffee table Sara couldn't help but admire her ring. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't microscopic either. The band was silver with a sparkling diamond in the center. She heard a knock at the door and opened it. Her husband stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Mrs. Grissom." he greeted her with a gentle kiss.

"Hello Mr. Grissom." she replied. Gil walked in and placed the flowers in a empty vase which at one time held another gift.

"Are you ready to head in?" he asked. Sara grabbed her purse and a file she had been working on.

"Of course."

--

Now at the lab Nick and Taylor were goofing off while they waited, their paper work forgotten. As Taylor tossed a grape into the air and Nick caught it in his mouth.

"Nice one!" Taylor exclaimed. Nick laughed heartily.

"Okay your turn." he tossed a grape in the air but Taylor missed.

"I never was good at that." she said with a smile.

"That's okay, it takes practice."

"Early morning snack?" Catherine asked as she walked through the door.

"Of course!" both people answered, setting them off in another round of laughs.

"I swear you guys are drunk." Catherine's voice was airy and sweet.

Greg was the next person in the room, dragging a resistant Kayla behind him.

"But Greg, I need to run those tests." she protested. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Shift hasn't even started yet, how can you be running tests?" he asked.

"By previous boss left me with a case before I left, I've been here all night."

Catherine eyes her watch as the minute hand hit the three. On cue Warrick walked through the door, his vision going straight to Catherine. He smile warmly at her and she returned the favor. It didn't go un noticed by Taylor who turned to Nick and whispered quietly.

"What's going on with those two? Catherine seems to always be in a different mood every time I see her."

"That's just how she is. As for her and Warrick, there's nothing going on that I know of. He's my best friend, I think he would tell me." Nick replied.

The Grissom's walked into the room, their hands free of the metal rings. Once Gil had handed out assignments and everyone had processed their scenes the team met back in the break room.

"I think we should get going so you have time to pick up Lindsey." Warrick said, a little too loud. Catherine nodded and started to stand up.

"Wait you guys drove together?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"My car broke down." Catherine answered. Greg's attention was now caught.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." he pointed out. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and followed Warrick out the door.

Nick was next to leave with Sara not soon after. She and Gil had driven separate to keep the allusion still going strong. Taylor left at the same time as Gill and Greg, leaving Kayla all alone. She walked into the locker room and quickly undid her lock. After removing the minella folder Kayla rushed to Catherine's office, which she had noticed earlier that Catherine had left unlocked. She made herself comfortable in the chair and logged onto a search engine, typing in " Ricko vrs. Green" as she read the documents that appeared on the screen Kayla sighed.


	5. Chapter 4: Somewhat Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, only Taylor Cryst/Rider and Kayla Green.**

**I will soon be getting a beta, hopefuly, so I'm sorry for any inconvience now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR-- Somewhat Truths

The next night Kayla was in Gill's office, discussing her recent overtime. "You see I just don't understand. I never allotted you any overtime." Gill expressed.

"GILL!" Catherine exclaimed as she stormed into his office before Kayla could respond. Gill furrowed his face into a frown.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"My office was broken into yesterday." Meanwhile Kayla was sinking lower into her chair.

"Now what would cause you to believe that?" Gill questioned. Catherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"My door was left wide open, the computer was on, and so where the lights." Kayla sighed; she knew she had forgotten a few things. Gill noticed her discomfort and shifted his attention onto her.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked kindly. Catherine's harsh glare went onto the new woman; the heat could almost be felt.

"Yes." Kayla said defeated. She turned to Catherine, "I'm sorry. I broke into your office after you all left last night. I had to use the computer for something I am very ashamed about." Catherine frowned angrily then turned to Gill.

"Grissom that was totally unacceptable." she then turned back to Kayla. "You _broke into _my office."

"And she is going to be punished accordingly. Now please leave so we can discuss Kayla's reasoning and consequences." Catherine was furious at both of them but left to start her shift with Warrick.

Back in the small room Gill had sat back down behind his desk. "Please tell me it wasn't a mistake hireling you. You've only been here one day, but I know you are a wonderful criminalist, it would be a loss if you had to leave."

"I'm sorry Dr. Grissom. I have this personal problem and no computer, I just used my resources." her tone was strong, yet weak as she tried not to remember all those painful nights filled with tears.

"I'm going to need you to go into detail."

Catherine walked into the break room, anger written all over her face. Nick, Taylor, and Greg instantly stopped talking as they took a look at their college's state. She gave them a harsh glare and instantly the three turned their attention to a stain on the table which had suddenly became very interesting. Warrick stood up from the couch and walked up to her. "You okay?" he asked. Catherine nodded her head, but the gesture hadn't convinced the man. Warrick nodded his head towards the door and Catherine reluctantly followed him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked after they had gotten into one of the layout rooms. Once again Catherine only nodded.

"Come on, tell me the truth." he pleaded. Catherine placed her hand nervously over her mouth and Warrick was growing increasingly worried. Removing her hand Warrick covered it with his.

"I promise you, I'm fine. Kayla broke into my office last night and I'm not sure whether or not to be angry or sympathetic. She seemed really upset that she had done it."

"Okay. Now I defiantly know something's up. My Cath would be very upset and then when she found out the real reason, then she would act motherly." Warrick responded with a smile.

"You're Cath?" she asked mischievously. Warrick's smile widened and he nodded. The two embraced each other tightly before walking back into the break room to face the team.

Once Gill had handed out assignments he explained that Sara had called in sick earlier that night. Now on their case, Taylor was trying to hide something from Nick. She braced herself on her knees as she stood up, her face twisting in pain. Nick stood in the far corner of the room trying to identify what had caused the void in the blood spatter on the wall. Taylor walked past him with one gloved hand on her stomach and the other holding the flashlight. Nick turned around as she bent down, letting out a small groan of pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he came up behind her. Taylor staid down in her position, she knew if she stood back up that it would reveal her predicament.

"I'm fine." she lied. Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. Taylor's face twisted again and she groaned again.

"Never in my life did I imagine Taylor Rider to lie straight to my face, and for me not to believe her." Taylor laughed, and then her cell phone began ringing. Replacing her hand to her stomach she walked into the center of the room.

"What do you want Adam?" she practically yelled down the phone. Nick could hear the voice on the other line and it was the first time he noticed that Taylor didn't have a ring on her hand.

_"I'm sick of you treating me like I don't exist." _

"Oh, shut up. You aren't welcome in mine or Abby's lives so yeah, as far as I'm concerned you don't exist."

_"You can't let our daughter go through life without a father."_

"Yes I can! She'll be fine without you."

_"This isn't over Taylor! I will win custody and then you can go fool around with that man from your child hood."_

Taylor slammed her phone shut, a few tears coming from her eyes. Nick walked up and hugged her tightly.

"Why does he do this to me? He's always drunk, thank God I left him before he started anything worse." she said into his shoulder.

"At least you tried to keep it going with him." Nick said his voice calm. "I think you should stop by your doctor before you go home tonight, or sooner if you still are feeling that pain."

"Yeah. Course."

The two finished their scene rather quickly and made their way back to the lab.

Greg had been stuck at court the whole day while Grissom was in his office, trying to comport Kayla, who eventually had gone home, leaving him with paperwork. Now most everyone was out at the bar with drinks, except for Taylor, who was fine with her water.

"So, I'm guessing the pain went away in the meadow?" Nick asked, his words slurring together. Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the team's current state. It had only taken a few drinks, but most everyone was drunk, or teetering on the very thin line of sobriety. Catherine and Warrick were on their way back from the dance floor, were some very immodest moves had been danced, each depending in the other to stay standing. After sitting down in between Nick and Greg Catherine launched herself onto Warrick's lap and began kissing him very passionately. Greg and Nick began to laugh hysterically and Taylor sighed. Hopefully none of them remembered that in the morning, either way she knew, and that was MAJOR Black mail. Taylor yawned and stood up. She shouted over the loud music.

"Time to go guys!" The drunken group warily made it back to the large car they had brought, with Taylor in the driver's seat. Getting addresses from drunks was nearly impossible, she soon learned. So while Catherine was still lip locking with Warrick and Nick messing up Greg's hair, she decided to let them all crash at her place.

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten from all you amazing people. I've tried to respond to most of you, and I'm sorry if I've skipped over a few. Please keep hitting that little purple button. Your reviews keep me writting!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Way the Ball Rolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, only Taylor Cryst/Rider and Kayla Green.**

**BETA: lostladyknight**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE-- The Way the Ball Rolls

"You have to be kidding me," Catherine said in disbelief as she rested her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees. Taylor laughed slightly.

"Nope. I was going to use it as blackmail, but then I realized I barely know you and well..."

"Please, use as little words as possible," Catherine said, referring to her hangover. Taylor nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me,"

"Thanks. Where's the bathroom?"  
"Down the hall to your left," with that the two women stood up and walked away from each other.

In the living room Warrick was waking up far against the couch, he noticed the space beside him was empty. Sitting up, he tried to remember who had slept with him but he came to the conclusion it could only be Catherine, and that put them both in trouble. Greg was lying on the floor across from him, blankets wrapped in knots around him. Warrick stood up and tiptoed into the kitchen and started searching the fridge. Then he realized it wasn't his house. Warrick bit his lip and closed the fridge before walking back to his spot on the couch.

Nick walked out of a bedroom and into the living room to find a very confused Warrick. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Feels like a jack hammer keeps going at it," Warrick answered. Nick helped his friend up before leading him into the kitchen. He reached into a cupboard, pulling out a cup and handing it to Warrick, before opening another cupboard and pulling out Excedrin.

"How do you know where everything is?" Warrick asked. Nick smiled as he got out his own set of the morning after killer.

"I've known Taylor for a while." Warrick wasn't going to push him any farther so he let it go. Greg was now awake and he also came to the kitchen, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Catherine asked suspiciously. Her answer was given with a round of shaking heads. "Me either."

"Don't worry; I was here to take care of you. If you're wondering, this is my place," Taylor said with a laugh.

Soon everyone was back at their own homes, getting ready for work.

CSI

"Are you sure you want to come in today?" Gil asked Sara with a hint of sarcasm. Sara smiled.

"I finished moving myself in yesterday, remember, I called in sick." Both laughed warmly.

"Well, let's get going," Sara said picking up her keys. Gil made no move to grab his own and Sara knew he was riding with her.

"So, should we tell the team?" he asked once Sara had pulled out of the driveway. Her hand found his.

"I'm not sure, I mean, they don't even know there is an 'us'."

"Okay, well maybe we won't tell them just yet."

CSI

"That was so close," Warrick said was he was walking through Catherine's door.

"I know. We are even getting careless at work," she responded as she rushed around for the contents of her recently emptied purse. "This is harder to do then I thought."

"It's becoming very difficult for me not to touch you in some way throughout the day," Warrick said with a charming smile.

"I'm sure you can manage, but the question is do you have that kind of self-control?" she joked as she stuffed everything in her small bag.

"Well, let's drive separate to work today and see if we can make that happen."

CSI

Greg knocked on the door to an apartment he had never seen before. A brunette woman answered the door, dressed in her work clothes; she looked ready to walk out the door. "Can I help you Greg?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Grissom sent me here to see if you wanted a ride to work and to make sure you were okay."

"Alright, come in," she said exhaling. Greg entered the building as Kayla moved aside.

"So...what did happen yesterday?" he asked.

"I did something way out of line and disrespectful to Catherine, then I was forced to tell the truth to Dr. Grissom," she answered. That was all that was said until Greg broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I understand, Griss can have the effect on some people." Kayla laughed nervously. "Do you want a ride?" Greg asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind," was her answer.

"Of course not." The two walked out of the apartment and down the stairs of the complex and back out into the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Kayla shifted in her seat.

"I barely know you, I wouldn't want to thrust all my personal baggage on you like that," she answered. Greg smiled then placed his hand on her arm.

"With all that aside, I'm here for you." He felt Kayla tense up so he removed his hand. "Okay?" Kayla nodded and gave him a small smile. Soon they arrived at the lab.

CSI

Catherine, Sara, and Taylor had all been placed on a case together, although, no one could figure out why. The case was a simple bank robbery, the only injury being one of the masked men's death. A man who had been in the bank had carried a gun and somehow managed to shoot one of them down. Gil had said that all three of the girls had been special requested by the new detective who was watching over them now.

"Shouldn't this only take one person?" Sara asked as she examined the blood on the counter.

"I've done bigger than this by myself before," Catherine added. Taylor laughed at the annoyed sound in both of their voices.

"I'm only Level-Two, but I've also done these alone. My boss was very sexist. I was at least as smart as the level three men but he refused to promote me." The three continued to process the scene, there was so much evidence it was almost an open/shut case, almost.

As the man on the ground twitched it caught Sara's eyes. "Guys?" she asked nervously. "I think this job is really getting to me." Catherine looked up from the fingerprints.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think I just saw the body move," she stated. Taylor slowly stood up from the pile of money that was left on the other counter.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. Catherine gasped as the body of the man groaned. Now they knew they weren't crazy.

"Get a medic in here!" Sara shouted. Before anyone else could enter the bank a shot was fired, the detective fell to the floor. The women did not scream, they just backed up so they were closer to one another. Sara and Catherine drew their guns. The masked man grabbed a hold of Taylor's shoulder and pulled her away from the other two. Catherine and Sara spun around, both pointing their guns. The man's arm was wrapped around her neck, holding her still while the other held the gun to her temple. The fear in her eyes was imminent as Taylor clawed franticly at his arm. Catherine and Sara looked at each other quickly.

"Put down the guns or your friend here dies," the man said, his voice altered by what seemed like helium.

* * *

**Wanna be my bestie friend? Hit that little review button then!**


	7. Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Too make it easier for me, and to make up for not posting, I'm going to post two chapters so it's caught up with the other sites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I own Kayla Green and Taylor Cryst/Rider.**

**Beta: : Lostladyknight**

CHAPTER SIX---Let the Games Begin!

"Please," Taylor pleaded. Catherine and Sara both lowered their guns.

"Now, I want you," he said motioning to Catherine, "to go to the window and tell all your cop friends that we are leaving out the back. And if anyone should try to stop us all of you are going to die." Taylor's started to whimper and the man only shoved the gun barrel harder against her head, making her stop.

"Okay," Catherine said throwing her gun in the corner as Sara did the same. She walked out of the man's sight and pushed open the door. Apparently couple of the cops had heard the shots and called in SWAT. Catherine blinked against the sudden lighting change and help up her hands. One of the men rushed forward and tried to usher her away.

"No!" she screamed at him. The man backed off.

"Catherine, you need to come with us," The calming voice of Jim Brass came through the speakers. She shook her head.

"If I do, he'll kill Sara, Taylor, and the baby. He says we are going out the back door and if anyone stops us we will all die," She was out of breath and her nerves were rising into her throat.

"Okay Catherine. The hawk flies," Jim gave the secret code to all ears, and it comforted the distressed woman. She nodded her head then disappeared back into the building. Jim went around barking out orders to him team, the one he kept yelling, was to alert the CSI night shift.

Once inside Catherine was furious with this man, her fear was still there but it was subdued to the back of her mind. She looked at Sara who had the same stare. Taylor however couldn't think straight, her mind was consumed with worry.

"Time to move," the man said as he led Taylor out the back door. Sara and Catherine had no choice but to follow. As soon as they made it to the large van the women realized listening to this man was a mistake. There wasn't a license plate; the windows were tinted, including the front ones. This guy was a professional.

"Cath," Sara whispered cautiously. The blond looked at her then back at the man.

"I know," She whispered back. Then both looked upon the man who was forcing Taylor to drink an obviously spiked drink. Taylor's lips were pursed and she was shaking her head.

"Drink it whore," The man growled. Taylor's gaze turned to her superiors who nodded sadly. Finally she drank the whole amount in the paper cup and was now slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. The man threw in a punch to make sure she was completely out before throwing her violently into the van. Next he moved on to Sara.

"You know what to do," Sara held all the liquid in her mouth and pretended to fall. The man caught her and shoved her in. Unfortunately a small amount had slipped into her esophagus making her very loopy.

"No," Catherine flat out refused.

"You are going to drink this now." Catherine shook her head.

"Make me," She taunted. The man's anger was rising and he swung at her face. After regaining her balance Catherine still refused.

"I'm not drinking it," The man looked at his watch.

"I'm losing time anyway," He muttered under his breath before grabbing duck tape and rope. Once he had subdued Catherine he shoved her into the back of the van and onto her colleges.

After what seemed like an hour later the four arrived at what looked like an old motel, from the van's windows. He had chosen to be careful and blindfolded them before dragging them inside.

A few minutes later all three women were sitting in what seemed like a very old room on the floor or the bathroom. Sara was coming out of her high and Taylor was very slowly coming too. Catherine and Sara crawled out and surveyed the room. It was defiantly old.

"I wonder who broke the bed," Sara asked to no one in particular. Catherine felt like laughing at her small inevitable joke but she refrained.

"This place is beyond old," She said instead. The bed seemed to be snapped in half at the frame but still able to be slept on. There was a small T.V. on the rusty old drawers but the glass was shot out and the antennas twisted. Even the small table that sat by the window was in pieces, the splintering edges sticking straight out. At the sound of the door knob twisting violently the girls hurried back into the small bathroom.

"Guys, what's going on?" Taylor asked as they sat on either side of her. Both pushed their hands over her mouth.

"Oh girlies," The man called as he walked into the doorway. Catherine and Sara glared at him while Taylor's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Here's some water, careful, it's all you get tonight." He set down the cups and saw the two women eye them suspiciously. "Don't worry, I didn't lace them. I wouldn't want to damage the goods." The man then left them in peace.

"I can't believe him!" Sara grumbled back a scream. Catherine looked at her with an understanding look while she felt Taylor's forehead.

"She's out cold. He hit her pretty hard," She explained. Sara stood up and walked to the sink. Turning on the tap she pulled down her sleeve to get it wet. Before she stuck it under the water she realized it was brown and murky.

"It's all brown," Sara explained sitting back down.

"Oh God," Catherine gasped at the subtle use of his name. Sara looked at her questionably.

"Warrick," She gasped again, "and Linds, and everyone." Sara now understood the distraught look on her face.

"I'm sure Jim told them for us," Sara's face lit up. "Phones." She whispered.

"Mine was in my field case," Catherine said. Sara pulled hers from her pocket and began writing a message, she wouldn't risk making noise.

_**Help! Catherine, Taylor and I are being held hostage by a masked man in some old motel. Taylor is unconscious and we are fearing for the baby. I figured we should say something in case something happens.**_

Sara handed the phone to Catherine who read over what she wrote before adding on.

_**Cath: Lindsey I love you to pieces. Keep strong and listen to the team, they know what's good for you. Rick, our time together has been amazing and I will miss you with every breath I take. I love you baby. If we don't come out of this, I want you to move on and be happy. Bye everyone, you have been amazing friends.**_

She handed the phone back to Sara who started adding without reading Catherine's message out of respect.

_**Sara: Gilbert, I love you. I'm sorry I left before. You helped me through my family problems and I owe you for it. Nick and Warrick, you've made for great older brothers and Greg, a younger one. I've never had family as great as you. I'll miss you.**_

Quickly Sara sent the message to the team and Archie before Sara hid her phone again. Both women used their water to splash on Taylor's face. The younger CSI woke up with a start as she leaned away from the bathtub wall.

"What's going on?" she asked barely above a whisper. After a quick explanation Taylor was just as sad as the other two.

"Guys, what is he going to do with us? And what's going to happen afterwards?" she asked tentatively. Catherine sighed.

"It's hard to tell what is going to happen while we are here." Taylor's face fell deeper than it already was as she ran her hand along her stomach. Sara finished her answers,

"But I can guarantee you, they will find us," Her voice held confidence and it made everyone feel a little better.

Meanwhile at the lab… All the men from the CSI night shift were rushing into the AV lab.

"Did you all get the same message?" Gill asked his voice empty and far off.

"Yes," Warrick said. His voice on the other hand was full of remorse.

"We have to find them. Archie start running it," Nick responded, trying to hand him his phone.

"No need, they sent me it too."

"Our girls are smart and strong, they'll make it through this," Greg added sadly.

**Reviews? Please? I'm on my knees here people.**


	8. Chapter 7: Recognize

**Okay, you are now officially caught up with the rest of the people reading this, because I'm still writting chapter eight. Sigh, good weekends sure so have thier prices.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I own Kayla Green and Taylor Cryst/Rider**

**Beta: lostladyknight**

CHAPTER SEVEN--- Recognize

Sara was the first awake in the small bathroom. She realized the extra weight on her shoulder was Catherine's head. Sara pushed the blonde's hair out of her own face and slowly shifted to a more comfortable position. Catherine awoke from the slight movement and looked up at Sara.

"How are you holding up?" she asked in her motherly voice.

"I'm fine. What do you think about her?" Sara responded as she motioned to Taylor, who had laid her head in Catherine's lap.

"Not so good. She can't stay awake for more than a few minutes," She said was she stroked Taylor's hair, remembering how she had done just that few days ago to her own daughter.

"Do you think they got our message?" Catherine asked, her voice betrayed her and she came across as vulnerable. Sara sighed.

"We can only hope," Just then the man came in, but his face was unmasked. The two conscious women knew what that meant.

"Wake her up, and try to keep her that way. If she can't walk, drag her and yourselves out into the room," The man commanded before setting down a bucket of clean water and a wash cloth and leaving.

"Okay, come on Tay, wake up," Catherine coaxed. Sara stood up and rung out the cloth a few times. She brought it to Taylor's face gently. Her eyes started to open a little.

"Where are we?" she asked. Sara explained their situation before helping Catherine bring her out.

"Now, set her up against the wall," He said as he pointed to the wall next to the door they had just come from. The bed was on the same side but it ended before the wall did. The women listened to his words and set her down, then sat on either side of her.

Suddenly Sara's cell phone began to beep, indicating an incoming call. As Taylor drifted back off, Catherine and Sara's eyes closed, each praying their abductor didn't hear it. The man walked closer and roughly grabbed Sara's arms and pulled her up.

"Give me the phone," he demanded. Then he noticed Catherine eyeing his gun, which lie on the broken bed. "Don't even think about it," He warned. She looked at him with hatred, matching Sara's glare.

"Now, the phone?" he asked. Sara kept her eye on the man as she fished the phone out of her pocket. She placed it in his open hand and he snatched it up quickly before shoving her back down.

"Jason," a groggy voice said. The three people looked down at Taylor from her sudden comment. "Why are you doing this to us, Jason?" She was fighting with all she could to stay alert.

"You left me for that man. You're a slut," Jason answered. Catherine and Sara studied his size and voice; this was a different man from their abductor.

"I left you for my daughter's sake, not for anyone else," Taylor said weakly. Jason scoffed, "Just keep telling yourself that." Neither of the other women could even pretend to understand the conversation so they sat still, nervously waiting.

Now Jason sat on the bed, watching the three prisoners. The whole day continued like this, with him just starring. This unnerved Catherine and Sara the most while Taylor's apparent concussion had driven her back to sleep. Soon the two took turns drifting off into light sleeps.

CSI

Warrick was in his car on his way to Butterfield Academy, Lindsay's school. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she deserved to know what was going on. As Warrick pulled up to the school the students were just starting to come out of the gates. He carefully watched as Lindsay's eyes searched for her mother's small car.

As the group started to disperse, Warrick stayed in his car until there were only a few students left. He got out of his Sedan and walked up to her.

"Hey Rick," Lindsay greeted happily, but Warrick didn't match her smile.

"Lindsay, something happened," He said grimly, her grin dropped.

"Where's Mom?" she asked as she looked around. Warrick sighed painfully.

"We don't know." At the confused look she gave him he continued, "She went missing at work last night." Lindsay surprised Warrick by engulfing him in a hug.

"Let's go find her." She said walking towards his car. Warrick followed her and got into the car.

Soon they were back at the lab; Lindsay had refused to go home. The two walked through the doors and went straight for the A/V lab. Ecklie stopped them half way.

"Save it. She's not leaving," Warrick said harshly. Ecklie's eyes widened.

"She can't be here," He said harshly. Lindsey stepped up to the man, his height towering over hers.

"My mother is missing, how 'bout you grow a heart, then try asking me to leave?"

Warrick laughed hollowly then steered Lindsay away from his boss and into the Archie's lab.

"Please tell me you found something," Lindsay pleaded. Greg looked at her from over Archie's shoulder.

"You are defiantly your mother's daughter," he said. Archie turned his head and smiled at the teen before turning back to the brightly lit screen.

"Your mother and Sara sent all of us a message and we have been trying to trace the signal. Grissom tried calling the number but there was no answer," he said. Lindsay looked around the table but there was no cell phone for her to snatch up and read the message.

"What did it say?" she asked. Greg and Archie looked to Warrick who shook his head.

"Just that they had been abducted and that they were worried about Taylor and the baby." Greg informed her. Lindsay snapped.

"Damn it! Just tell me what it said!" The whole rest of the room jumped in shock. Lindsay calmed her voice, "I'm sixteen, and I can handle the truth." This time Greg didn't look for Warrick's approval. Instead he passed the teen a print out of the text message.

As Lindsay read the sheet carefully and as she got to Catherine's part tears came to her eyes. Now that the team was out in the open with their relationship Warrick wasn't hiding anything. He put his arm around Lindsay's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay; we are going to find them."

"I can't lose her Rick," Lindsay stated sadly.

"Me either," he responded.

CSI

At the run down hotel both Sara and Catherine opened their eyes to find Jason had left. Catherine looked at the brunette, her eyes shining expectantly.

"Let's run," the severity of the situation was starting to wear at her logic.

"Catherine, we can't. First off, we can't be sure who he has watching this place. Also we can't move Taylor too much," Sara answered.

"I want to see my baby again. And I'm sure as hell not letting Taylor never meet her child," Catherine answered, the passion in her voice only truly shared by mothers. Sara understood though and placed her hand on Catherine's arm.

"You're going to see her again, I promise," she stood up and walked towards the window. Sara bent back the blinds and blinked against the sun.

"I know where we are," She stated with a hint of hope in her voice.

**Reviews? That little purple button does wonders.**


	9. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

**It took me sooo long to get this written, but I'm happy with it. I hope you are too.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taylor Cryst/Rider, Kayla Green, and Jason....don't sue me.**

**Beta: lostladyknight**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT--- Lost and Found

"It's Jason, we don't have to worry about snipers," Taylor said with a heavy string on sarcasm. Sara looked away from the window.

"Who?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"It's too complicated, I'll explain later. Trust me." The other two shook it off and got back to the matter at hand.

"We still can't move you," Sara looked as if she was going to say more but Taylor cut her off.

"I've been shot in the neck before. I can move," her voice was becoming raspy. She reached up and used the corner as leverage to slowly pull her body up.

"You're not endangering you or the baby anymore," Catherine said as she pushed Taylor back into a sitting position softly. Sara had turned back to the window.

"I could easily make it to the road from here," she thought aloud.

"I'm coming with you," Catherine said firmly. Sara looked at Taylor, who waved her hands away from her body.

"Go! Go! I can take care of myself," she insisted. Catherine stood up and walked to the door with Sara. She hesitated before opening the door.

"I hope your right about this guy," Sara said as she looked back at Taylor who had crawled towards the bed.

"Trust me, Jason is an idiot," Taylor joked with a pseudo smile. The two able-bodied women took off running and into the woods next to the main office. Little did they know Jason sat watching, only to speed off towards the road in his car.

CSI

"What!" Kayla asked loudly. Gil looked up from his paper work at Greg and Kayla.

"Where were you?" he asked, his mind drawing a blank.

"Court, I sat on a bench for the past two days," Kayla responded.

Suddenly Archie burst through the door.

"We lost the signal," he said defeated. Gil shot out of his chair in outrage.

"What do you mean?" the supervisor yelled. His voice was desperate and distraught, much like it had been the whole two and a half days the three CSI's had been missing.

"I mean, the signal just dropped off the map, like the phone was never there," the tech explained. Gil sighed before storming out of the layout room to hide out in his office.

"Come on," Kayla said also walking out of the room, the others following. "We are going to find those three no matter what."

"What are we supposed to do if we don't know where they are?" Greg asked as they rounded a corner. Kayla made a sharp right into the second layout room. She began to pull out a few maps while Nick and Warrick started to hover in the door way.

"Our girls were last seen here, correct?" she asked as she pointed. Greg nodded and the other two men came up to the table.

"And the last time we had the signal was where?" Kayla asked Archie. He walked up and placed his finger on two spots.

"The signal stayed around this location for the past 48 hours. A few minutes ago it started to move north towards a main road, that's where we lost it," he explained.

"Then we look here," Kayla exclaimed as she drew a small circle on the map.

CSI

"We made it into the woods, can we stop running now?" Catherine asked as she struggled for enough air. Sara looked back at her as she ran before stopping. The blond doubled over hand placed her hands on her knees; trying to catch her breath.

"I still hear that truck," Sara said, her voice barely affected. Catherine looked at her with wide eyes and a confused look.

"You could hear anything besides the wind that whole time?" she asked. Sara shrugged the strained her neck as she listened for anything abnormal. The sound started to come from in front of them as the truck accelerated towards them.

"Run!" Sara yelled as she darted forward. Catherine looked over her shoulder then took off after the brunette, but she was a few seconds too slow. The truck clipped her and Catherine spun around and was flung towards the trees. Sara heard her scream and doubled back towards her. As she knelt beside Catherine, Jason got out of his truck and strutted towards them.

"Tried to get away did you?" he asked as he grabbed Sara's shoulder and ripped her upwards. Somehow, Sara had spun around and punched Jason in the nose. As he stumbled back with his hands covering his face Sara felt to her knees at Catherine's side.

"My leg hurts like," she started to say as Jason came up behind Sara, "Look out!"

Jason swung the stick and it landed with a thud on top of Sara's head. She let out a scream then fell unconscious. Catherine let out her own scream as the younger woman landed on her leg. The pain filled her mind and she struggled to stay awake.

CSI

The old hotel door banged open and bounced off the wall behind it. The loud noise awoke Taylor who was still laying on the better part of the bed and she sat up with a start, making her head cloudy.

"You!" Jason yelled as he came towards her with something in his hand, which dangled at his side. Taylor blinked a few times then hurriedly got off the bed and backed into the corner.

"Jason, don't do anything stupid," Taylor's voice was flooded with fear. The man coming towards her wasn't thinking straight, it might have been the alcohol, or the cocaine, but Jason was insane.

"Don't worry, I've been thinking this through for a very long time," he growled. Jason raised the gun as he closed in the space between him and Taylor. Using his free hand he pinned Taylor to the wall. Jason pressed more of his weight against her as she struggled.

"Please don't," Taylor pleaded, her voice was small and barely above a whisper. This vulnerability she was showing had never been seen by Jason before; he started to hesitate. Taylor took advantage of this situation and twisted out of his grasp. Jason dropped the gun and lunged at her.

His inebriation didn't allow him to fully tackle her instead it only pushed Taylor to the ground. As he crawled towards her, Taylor pulled herself half way up. With one hand on her aching stomach and the other outstretched she shuffled towards the gun. She was now leaning against the wall, gun in hand.

Jason was now standing and coming straight towards her.

CSI

The sirens were almost defining as the CSI's and many police cars sped down the dirt road, surrounded by trees on each side, a rarity in Nevada. Everyone was silent as they listened to Jim bark orders over the radio.

"Each CSI must be accompanied by an officer. Group Alpha head to coordinates one through three; Group Beta search four through six."

The police cars pulled into a turn-off and everyone jumped out, guns in hand. Gil and Warrick joined team Alpha while Greg, Nick, and Kayla joined Beta. About a mile into the trees groans could be heard. Warrick and Gil rushed past the officers and up to the injured women who were just coming to.

"Gil," Sara said groggily as she looked up at his blurry figure. She reached out to touch his cheek as he knelt down but was off by two inches. This worried him more and he used his radio to tell the medics where to bring the stretchers.

"Oh God," Warrick sighed as he sat against the tree and pulled Catherine half way into his arms. She gave him a weak smile, but grimaced at the pain that the soft movement caused. Soon four medics arrived with stretchers for both women.

CSI

"Thanks Gris. No, we haven't found her yet," Greg said desperately into his phone. Nick's eyes searched every bit of ground before his feet stepped on it. The group had managed to find the trail of foot prints Catherine and Sara had left as they ran and were now following it in search of their one remaining missing college.

"There!" Kayla yelled as the abandoned motel came into view. The three CSI's, five officers, and Jim started running towards the only door that wasn't boarded up with wood. As one officer threw open the door the others stood to the side, awaiting access.

After everyone had filed into the room they heard Taylor's sobs. Nick rushed forward but didn't touch her when he saw the blood on her clothes and gun in her lap.

"Nick, I…..I killed him," She stuttered as more officers entered along with a medic. Taylor's head began to throb and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. When she began to fall forward and off the rotted wooden chair Nick caught her. The medic rushed forward and placed her on a stretcher.

* * *

**With out your reveiws I feel empty. ):**


	10. Chapter 9 Redemption

CHAPTER NINE--- Redemption

"What do you mean he has custody over her?" Taylor asked loudly as she tried to sit up. Nick placed his hand on her shoulder and she fell back into the pillow.

"Jason Cryst was taking you to court for a custody battle for your unborn daughter. Seeing as he's dead and you could possibly go to prison for killing him, she will most likely go to his brother or parents if the court sees fit," the social worker explained. The whole gang was in the large hospital room, and they all had worried expressions on their faces.

"No way! No one even halfway related to that bastard is getting my baby!" Taylor yelled as her world became dizzy. Once she closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to block out her head ache the man in the suit left. There was an awkward silence as they waited for Taylor's eyes to reopen. After they had, Gil picked Sara's hand up off the hospital bed and she smiled tentatively. The supervisor cleared his throat.

"We have a little announcement for you all," Gil said. Sara's grin grew wider and the team's curiosity was peaked.

"About a week ago we got married," she said happily. Greg and Nick starred in shock while the rest of the group smiled.

"Wait, Sara Sidle, the anti-marriage queen, got hitched?" Greg asked doubtfully.

"I'm just anti-stupid," Sara reminded them.

"To Gil Grissom?" Nick added. Catherine laughed painfully, her broken rib jabbing into her side.

"We were wondering when you two would finally tell us," she revealed.

"Oh, Lindsey and you figured it out?" Taylor asked as she struggled to sit farther up. Nick watched her helplessly and gave a sympathetic look.

"Not Lindsey, Rick," Catherine replied as she blushed. No one else gave it a second thought as she went into more detail, "Well, we both have experience in hiding relationships at work."

"I knew it!" Kayla exclaimed. The group turned towards her and she continued, "I had heard rumors that you and that tattoo girl had hooked up," Catherine turned to Warrick with an angrily raised eyebrow.

"Well apparently one of us has a little more experience than I thought,"

"Catherine," Warrick started but she had already thrown back the thin blanket. The other's starred in shock as she hobbled out of bed and to the wall for her crutches. With an odd skill, Catherine used them to swiftly flee the room.

Warrick sat down in the chair and gave a brief look of anger towards Kayla who grimaced. Greg placed his hand on her arm but quickly pulled away at her discomfort.

No words were needed to understand what had just happened and soon the doctor arrived.

"Mrs. Grissom and Mrs. Cryst, the test results came back, you both can go home," Dr. Chase said as he read off a chart before alternating his looks between Gil and Nick, "Just make sure they take it easy for the next few days and take some over the counter pain pills."

Sara began to get up and with Gil's help, gathered her clothes and entered the bathroom and the doctor walked up to Taylor and Nick.

"The baby is fine, but I understand a social worker was here. Also, considering the father's condition I can't guarantee that you will be going home."

"Thanks Doc," Nick said as the man spun on his heel and left. Taylor sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm going to have my baby in jail."

"No you're not. I'll make sure of it," Nick responded.

CSI

Catherine had left the hospital and had gotten a cab back to her home. She knocked on the door and a smile spread across her face as Lindsay opened the door. Her daughter engulfed her in a hug and Catherine whimpered at the pain, causing her to jump back.

"Broken rib and foot," Catherine explained as she hobbled into her house and sat down on her couch.

"You had me so worried. I feel so bad now when I would run away and scare you like that. I'm sorry," Lindsey said as tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay baby. Why are you crying?" she asked as she pulled Lindsey closer.

"I get it now, why you were so upset when Warrick was in the hospital." Catherine kissed the top of Lindsay's head and sighed.

"Come on, school starts in an hour. Why don't you go get ready?"

CSI

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to bring the girls in for questioning," Jim said solemnly. Taylor was still holding back her tears as she slowly got out of her bed with Nick's help. Gil and Sara were gathering the used cups from around the room.

"Jim, I really just want to go home and get some sleep," Sara said as she yawned.

"It will only take a few minutes. Taylor I have to take you in the police car, Nick you can come too but someone has to go get Catherine," he responded. Gil looked at Warrick then at Greg and Kayla.

"You two can head home. Warrick you too, we will pick her up on our way there," his tone was final but Warrick tried to protest.

"I can do it."

"No, give her some breathing room. She'll be better tomorrow," Gil told him. Warrick gave up and walked out the door.

"Let's get this over with," Taylor said holding out her wrists to Jim. He sighed and put Taylor's arms behind her back and attached the cuffs. Everyone exited the room with an officer next to Taylor and Nick on the other side.

CSI

"I really don't want to be here," Catherine complained as she sat down in the metal chair. She looked half asleep in her oversized gray sweatpants and fitted white wife-beater tank top.

"I know Catherine, just answer the questions," Jim asked kindly. Gil sat down opposite of her and next to Jim.

"We just want to know what happened," he added. Catherine didn't respond so the men continued.

"After arriving at the scene did you, CSI Sidle, and CSI Cryst follow all protocols?" Jim asked.

"Really?" Catherine asked annoyed.

"It's just procedure, please answer the questions," Gil responded. Catherine propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head against it.

"Yes we did everything by the book nothing was out of place except the supposedly dead guy coming back to life."

"What happened after you came outside?" Jim asked.

"I went back inside and the man had Taylor drink something then punched her, Sara and I didn't drink it. He shoved the other two in the trunk first then tied me up. When we finally got there he threw us into the bathroom and Sara texted you guys. Then when you called Jason took away the phone then watched us, I don't know for how long. Sara and I got out but Jason followed us into the woods and hit me with his truck. Sara got hit over the head with a branch," Catherine said this all very quickly, "Can I go now?"

"One more thing, Taylor didn't say anything about wanting to kill Jason did she?" Catherine leaned up, suddenly interested.

"No, not that I know of, most of the time she wasn't conscious enough to voice her opinions," she answered.

"You can leave now," Jim said and she stood up.

"I hate cabs so I'll be in my office until you're done," Catherine informed them before leaving.

CSI

"The only thing that's different from what Catherine told you is how we all felt about it. Now that I think about it," Sara said thoughtfully, "That detective was the one who called us all in right? He ended up dead, I'm thinking he was on the inside but they decided he wasn't important and killed him off."

"I know this is hard but is there anything else you can remember?" Jim asked. Sara was silent for a few minutes as she thought.

"The man who abducted us was someone Jason had hired," she replied.

"Both you and Catherine mentioned a 'Jason', who is he?" Gil asked.

"I don't really know, Taylor promised to tell us when this was all over; she said it was complicated."

"Okay Sara, you can grab Catherine and I'll meet you at home," Gil said and Sara stood up and left.

CSI

"Hey Jim, go easy on her. She hasn't talked since we got in the car," Nick pleaded as he and Jim were about to enter the room.

"Sorry Nicky, she pretty much confessed on location," he responded. The two sat down and Taylor was brought in. She looked as if she had been crying but for now her cheeks were dry.

"I didn't kill him," she said, her eyes were hard. Jim and Nick looked at her confused and Gil walked in.

"Nick, you can't be here," he ordered. Nick knew better to protest so he stood up and left, only to go behind the one way glass.

"What do you mean Taylor? At the scene you confessed," Jim started. Taylor sighed, her shoulders shaking.

"I didn't shoot him, the man who abducted us did, but I gave him the gun. So in my eyes I did kill him," she answered.

"We are going to need you to explain," Gil replied. Taylor looked up at him, her defensive domineer gone; replaced with vulnerability.

"Please, I want Nicky with me," she pleaded.

"You know we can't do that," Gil answered, "Now please explain what happened after Catherine and Sara left?"

"I crawled over to the bed," Taylor stiffed a small laugh, "had a hell of a time getting on it, but I think I passed out for maybe an hour when Jason came back."

Jim looked at Gil with a questioning expression. This experience had changed Taylor a lot.

"He cornered me at the back wall and pulled out the gun. I'm not sure why but he hesitated and I managed to get away. He tried to tackle me but he was drunker than an alcoholic. Jason did get me to the floor but I ended up with the gun. I kept it pointed at him but I just couldn't do it. That man, Adam, his lawyer, came in and started telling me all these things Jason had planned to do to Abby and I. Then he promised to fix all my problems if I just gave him the gun. Once he shot him, Adam left me alone," she explained.

"I want to believe you Taylor, I really do," Jim said sadly, "but if day shift doesn't find evidence of another person in that room then you will be put in prison,"

Taylor stood up and walked over to the mirror, searching for Nick's invisible eyes. Her makeup started to run in an imperfect line down her cheeks as the tears fell. The door banged open and Nick engulfed her in a hug. The sobs started and other men watched helplessly as Nick supported most of Taylor's weight.

"Do I have to stay in the holding cell?" Taylor asked after she had calmed down.

"I think we can pull some strings and let you go home with Nick. You will have to wear a house arrest anklet, so you cannot go out of a mile's range from home or work," Jim answered. Taylor sighed at sat back down in her chair.

"Who are Jason and Abby?" Gil asked.

"Jason is my ex-husband, and the father of my kid. Abby is what I've decided to name her," Taylor turned to Nick, "Adam is the man who called me at that scene, he put me on the phone with Jason."

"Okay, you can leave now. Let's go get that anklet," Jim said and everyone stood up and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 10: Beginnings

**I haven't updated this in FOREVER!!! My life has been hectic, as usual. I have two more stories in the works right now...so look for them soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, i own Taylor Cryst/Rider and Kayla Green.**

**Beta: lostladykight.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN--- Beginnings

"I'm going back to work," Sara argued as she lay on her side of the bed. Gil sighed.

"The doctor said to take it easy for a while," he responded. Sara rolled onto her side to face him.

"Screw the doctor," she said firmly, "I'm going in." Gil laughed softly then got out of bed. Sara also stood, but after regaining her balance, she found the room spinning.

"Maybe you should stay home?" Gil asked with a nervous look. Sara shook her head and gathered up her work clothes.

CSI

Taylor walked into the living room of Nick's house dressed for work. Nick was trying to get his black shirt on over his head but had gotten stuck, giving her a view of his upper body.

"Very nice!" she joked. Nick finished untangling himself and smirked at her.

"I like your anklet," he shot back. Taylor looked down to the large, circular object attached to her ankle.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Now, grab my bag so we can get going?" she asked. Nick walked into the corner and grabbed the duffel bag. The zipper was undone and a light blue blanket fell to the ground. Nick set the bag on his coffee table and picked up the garment.

"What's this?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the darker blue threading that read 'Andrew'.

"You know, even though we were just sixteen my grandmother was very happy that he had happened. She made that for us just before my parents made me get rid of him."

"He never even had a chance. They didn't even want to let us give him up for adoption," Nick added. Taylor fell back onto the couch as a few tears escaped. Nick sat next to her, placing his arms over her shoulders.

Taylor shook her head and took a couple of deep breaths, eventually stopping the tears.

"I think it's kind of strange that we were so scared and happy at the same time, but we are going to be late for shift," she said after a few minutes.

"I think Grissom will understand."

CSI

"I'm really glad that you agreed to have dinner with me tonight," Greg said from the passenger seat of Kayla's car. He watched the smile spread on her face before turning back to face forward.

"It was fun, and I'm happy that you only took me to the diner so that when we lost track of time we wouldn't have to rush home to change." She responded. Kayla took one hand off the wheel and the position change caused the end of her shirt to slide up her wrist. With the small inches revealed, Greg could see parts of purple bruising.

"How did you get that?" Greg asked. Kayla's grip tightened on the wheel.

"I slipped in the bathroom and hit my wrist on the towel rack when I was trying to catch myself," she lied. Greg was deeply concerned but he didn't push his interrogation.

CSI

"Catherine, please just listen to me!" Warrick pleaded through the closed door. There wasn't an answer. "Please Cath, let me explain."

Catherine was on the other side of the door, back against it, and sitting on the ground. She wanted to believe him; she really did, but too many men had wronged her in the past.

"Nothing happened, I swear," he said, his voice dropped at the last word. Warrick was giving up on his attempt and was ready to walk away. Slowly the door opened and a shorter version of Catherine walked out.

"What happened to I can't lose her?" Lindsey asked angrily. "What did you do?"

Warrick shook his head and let himself into the house while Lindsey continued her walk down the driveway to her friend's car.

"Cath, nothing happened," Warrick said as soon as he saw her sitting on the floor against the couch.

"Then why does everyone say it happened?" she asked.

"Because it did, ten years before I realized how crazily I had fallen for you. She moved to the PD shortly after because I started chasing you," Warrick explained. Catherine drew in a shaky breath before continuing.

"I guess I shouldn't be acting like this, we weren't even together when you did that," she said. Warrick sat down beside her and she leaned into his shoulder.

"I should have told you. It might be better if we just move on, and promise to tell each other about those kinds of things," he said before kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, let's head to the lab now."

CSI

The most of the team sat around the large table discussing the case they had been working on for a couple days, getting slightly off track.

"I'm sick of you all ganging up on me," Kayla said with a frown.

"Sorry, but we aren't the ones with the deep abrasions on our wrists," Warrick responded.

"It's also none of your business to why or how they got there," Sara added. Kayla looked at her with an appreciative smile.

"Please, can we get back to work?" Gil asked as he adjusted his glasses. The group turned back towards their job. Nick and Taylor walked through the door.

"I'm sorry we are late, uh…we had a little bit of a distraction," Nick said before quickly jumping into the photos. Catherine was the first to notice that Taylor still had tears running down her face and her arms wrapped around her stomach, resting on her bump.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to her. Taylor stayed silent and Catherine led her out of the room.

"What's going on with her?" Warrick asked. Nick looked up and lied.

"Hormones I guess." The two had decided to keep their secret a secret from their colleges.

The two women were soon back with the group. Everyone but Taylor were still going over the case. With her job mostly gone, Taylor was working on paper work she had put off.

Just before the end of shift Jim walked through the door.

"We caught Adam."

* * *

**I'll love you forever if you hit that green button. I am a big fan of constructive critisism (even if I can't spell it)**


	12. Chapter 11: Is This for the Better?

**I have not given up on this story! I have simply been grounded for the past couple of weeks/days (I lost track of how long.) Anyway I'm sorry about that...enjoy! Ooh! It's raining!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this, I still don't own anything.**

**Beta: Lostladynight**

* * *

Chapter Eleven---Is This For the Better?

Even though it was hard for him, Gil accompanied Jim in Adam's interview. Everyone but Taylor stood in the viewing room, behind the two-way glass. Warrick had his arms wrapped around Catherine's torso as she leaned against his chest. Sara stood near Nick, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Warrick asked the two women.

"Yes," Sara answered strongly while Catherine kept quiet. Kayla looked at the two and sighed.

"I don't think you should." Catherine shifted her gaze towards her.

"Well, then it's a good thing we out rank you," she said defensively.

CSI

Meanwhile Taylor walked into Ecklie's office. She sat down in the chair across from his desk in silence.

"May I help you Mrs. Cryst?" he asked without emotion.

"It's Ms. Rider. I wanted to let you know that the police have Jason's attorney in custody and are in his interrogation as we speak," she answered.

"Yes, I have been informed about that, is there anything else?"

"I would like my job back. That's if the day shift can prove I didn't kill Jason," Taylor's tone was harsh. Ecklie pointed at her swollen stomach.

"What are you, six and a half months?"

"Almost seven," she answered.

"Then it's almost about time for you to go on maternity leave. Do you really think that you are going to want to comeback once you have the baby?" For once in his life, Ecklie sounded sincere.

CSI

"I swear I did it," the attorney said as soon as the microphone was turned on, "all of it."

"And what exactly did you do?" Jim asked.

"Might as well start from the beginning. I admit to being hired by Jason Cryst, hiring Detective Logan, abducting those three women, and killing Jason," he answered bluntly.

"Okay. Do you know why you were on Jason's pay roll?" Gil asked, perplexed by the man's eagerness.

"Nope, he offered me a million dollars to get Taylor, and anyone she was with, to him," Adam said. Jim slid a paper across the table for him to read.

"Sign your life away," he stated. Adam took the pen Gil was holding out to him as he read.

"Sounds right to me," Adam said quietly, "I never wanted to hurt those poor girls, and I deserve at least this."

CSI

Inside the viewing room, Kayla stood next to Greg whispering.

"Something's off. This guy is a little too excited to be going to jail."

"I know, but at least he will be behind bars soon," Greg responded. Taylor walked into the room and went straight to Nick. He embraced her in a hug and Sara moved away quickly.

"This is all over now," Nick looked up towards Sara and Catherine, "You guys can go on with your lives now."

"Thank you almighty Nicky!" Catherine joked, setting the whole room off in laughter and Nick beet red.

"Look," Greg said softly. The three women stepped up to the window, watching the arresting officer put Adam in cuffs. Warrick put his hand on Catherine's shoulder and she covered it with her own.

"Let's get back to work," Gil's voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned around and walked out the door.

CSI

"Anyone want to go out for a drink with us?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Save us a seat, we'll be there," Sara answered as she gathered her things from her locker. Greg and Kayla walked in with somber faces.

"Count us in," Greg said. The group stared up at them, expecting an explanation.

"Our double is over and we just solved a case with kids," Kayla started to trail off; "It wasn't pretty." Gil slammed his locker closed as he started to speak.

"At least you guys came away with the child alive, not all are that lucky," his tone was distant.

"Can we please put a two drink limit on tonight? My feet are way too swollen to drag your sorry asses to my house or Nick's for that matter," Taylor said changing the subject. The group laughed at her as they walked out.

CSI

The team had just finished their second round of drinks and most had gone home. That left Warrick, Catherine, Taylor, and Nick still enjoying each other's company. While the women were in the bathroom the boys took the time to talk.

"Hey congrats on getting Catherine to finally notice you," Nick said with a smile. Warrick chuckled slightly as he finished off the last of his beer.

"Turns out she's been noticing me all along. When are you and Taylor gonna get yourselves some glasses?" he responded. Nick knew exactly what he meant.

"There's nothing to see Rick," he said. Warrick shook his head.

"I've seen the way you look at each other. You're the only one she seems to trust." Soon Nick found himself telling the whole thing, about everything he and Taylor had been through.

"How could you Nicky?" Taylor asked from behind him. Catherine stood beside her, arms folded across her chest. Nick spun around and realized what he had done, but was at a loss for words.

"I think we should leave now," Catherine suggested as she grabbed her purse. Warrick stood up and followed her out. Taylor grabbed her bag and hurried to catch up with the couple.

"Wait up; I'll give you guys a ride home. Nick has money for a cab."

* * *

**Please review? I'd like to know how I'm doing.**


	13. Chapter 12: Unbelievable

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Don't y'all know already?**

**Beta: lostladyknight...what would I do with out you?**

* * *

Chapter 12---Unbelievable

"Sara?" Gil asked as the couple lay in bed the next morning. The brunette turned over in his arms with a questioning look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sara's smile faded into a frown.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned. Gil pulled her closer.

"It's just that with all that's going on in your life I was a bit worried about how you are holding up. One can only be held hostage so many times before she cracks," he explained.

"Of course I'm fine, I have you," she answered before kissing him. Soon clothes were being thrown to the ground.

CSI

Lindsey sat at the kitchen table with her mother and Warrick. As she took a bite of her eggs Catherine surprised her with a question.

"What do you think about Warrick moving in?" Lindsey's mouth swung open and Warrick laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah!" she answered excitedly. Warrick's hand found Catherine's and she smiled up at him. Her smile turned into a frown, as did Warrick's. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom as her face became a light shade of green. Warrick and Lindsey stood up and walked to the doorway. Catherine was sitting on the floor, gripping the toilet tightly as she heaved up her breakfast.

"What was that all about?" Warrick asked when the two were back at the table; Lindsey had left for school.

"Oh, that…I don't know. Maybe it was something I ate last night," she wondered out loud. Warrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked. Catherine nodded. "Were you okay when I dropped you off last night?"

"Yes Mr. Doctor Man. Now, can we please just enjoy our day off?"

CSI –later that night-

"Turkey dinner, turkey dinner. Gather 'round, gather 'round!" Greg sang loudly as he swabbed a brown substance on the red pull over sweatshirt that lie on the layout table. Taylor and Kayla stopped what they were doing and gave him strange looks.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked. Greg looked up at her.

"Thanksgiving is in two days. It's my third favorite holiday, besides my birthday and Christmas." Kayla laughed as she continued to test for blood.

"What makes it one of your top five?" Taylor asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Because, we get to eat as much as we want without being made fun of."

"Don't worry Greg, I'll still make fun of you," Taylor laughed.

"Anyway, I think the vic had his 'turkey dinner' a few days early. I found the suicide note in the bible," Kayla pointed out. Taylor seemed perplexed.

"Why would someone give thanks for a life they were about to end?"

CSI

While Gil, Sara, and Nick worked their scene, the night shift supervisor seemed distant. As she walked past him Sara made a point of brushing up against her husband.

"Got something on your mind?" she asked. Gil looked up from his finger print powder and responded with a question.

"You like my cooking, right?" Sara continued to snap pictures.

"Yes, and since I can't make toast without burning it, it makes it that much better," she answered.

"What do you think about having the team over for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure," she responded as Nick came in.

"I finished the sketch, where do you want me?" he asked.

"I think we are done here. Let's get back to the lab to process," Gil instructed.

CSI

After work, Nick silently drove Taylor to her doctor's appointment. The two hadn't spoken all day or the night before.

"Can we talk about this?" Nick asked tentatively. Taylor didn't even look at him.

"Give me one more day, then I'll be able to sit down and talk without trying to kill you," she responded with a dry humor. The two pulled into the parking lot. Taylor grasped his hand gently.

"I'd like it if you came in with me." Nick nodded, but on the inside he was more confused than ever before. Once they were called into the small office Taylor began talking again.

"You know, this is my last week of work," she said as the doctor rubbed the ultrasound gel on her exposed stomach.

"So Ecklie gave you your job back?" the man asked. Nick looked from the doctor, to Taylor, and back again in confusion.

"Nick, meet Dr. Laurence Palmer, he has been a pseudo therapist to me in the past seven months," Taylor explained. After the formalities were given and Taylor was finished, the two left with a promise to be back next month.

CSI

"Oh, I completely forgot, Lindsey's class if performing Romeo and Juliet next week. Guess who got the lead?" Catherine said from the driver's seat, "I'm not supposed to know yet. I'm friends with the teacher; she's a little bit of a talker." Warrick laughed.

"Maybe we should take her out to dinner when she tells us," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Catherine answered with a smile. Warrick was silent for a few minutes as he mulled over what he was about to say.

"I have a question, but you can't get defensive," Warrick stated. Catherine briefly looked at him then back to the road as she drove to pick up her daughter.

"Shoot."

"You've been taking your birth-control, right?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," she answered nonchalantly. "Why would you ask me that?" Warrick cringed at her new found defensiveness.

"I was just wondering, because before I found out Tina was pregnant, she would rush to the bathroom with morning sickness." Catherine glared at him. "I'm just using it as an example. I'm not accusing you of anything." His hand found hers and she smiled; she loved it when he did that.

"I'm sure it was nothing Rick, don't worry."

Catherine had perfect control over her vehicle, the only distraction being her conversation with Warrick. About halfway through the busy intersection, the couple heard tire screeches. Warrick gripped the seat cushion as Catherine tried to swerve away from the accident that had occurred between the two other cars.

Unfortunately another person had that same idea and slammed into the driver's side of Catherine's car. Catherine was hit first when her door mashed inwards, glass and metal cutting into her skin. Warrick lurched forward, putting his arm out to stop the airbag as it exploded from the dashboard. He could clearly hear and feel his bone shatter from the force as he let out a scream

The world was silent after that; a terrifying calm overcame the whole car. That was until Warrick realized he could not hear Catherine's soft breathing beside him. Pain shot through his whole body as he turned to see Catherine's head lying against the head rest, blood gushing down her face, into what would have been her eyes, if they were still open.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? I hate begging.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Past and Future

**I have NOT given up on this story. I was simply very busy. So, I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously not writing these anymore.**

**Beta: lostladyknight**

* * *

CHAPTER 13--- The Past and Future

"There has been a four car pileup on the corner of Tropicana Boulevard. Multiple deaths, CSI Night Shift please respond," came the Dispatcher's voice from the radio. Gil and Kayla had yet to finish their shifts and now sat in the break room with cups of coffee.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night," Kayla complained as she stood up and downed her coffee. Gil did the same before grabbing the keys from the counter.

The car ride was silent until they pulled up to the crime tape. The two cars that were in the dead center of the intersection were completely twisted into one. On the right a small white Nissan was almost completely under a large black van. Kayla looked to Gil for directions; he led her to the fire chief.

"Okay you two; your jobs don't come in until later. For now go help my men with the survivors," the man said, pointing the two in the right direction. Gil and Kayla set down their cases and ran to the center of the street. Gil joined the group trying to clear the way to get to the people sitting in one of the destroyed cars. Kayla went around to the second car with another group of men; both groups discovering the drivers dead.

"4FG," he began to read before suddenly realizing those familiar numerals, "Catherine!" he shouted. He began running to the fire man who was in charge of the rescuing process. "Are they still alive?" he asked.

"We have a man who is talking to us from the inside. He says his arm is broken but other than that he is fine, but he has also informed us that he cannot get to his girlfriend, who was driving, and isn't sure she is breathing. The man in the van is alive and in the ambulance. We could use your help getting the two out," she said. Gil nodded.

After an hour of excruciatingly painful waiting, Gil could finally see Catherine's mangled body. The firemen had been able to remove the door and were now pulling her out. Now Warrick was able to crawl out. He didn't allow the paramedics to take him to their van, instead he went to Gil.

"Warrick, what are you doing? You need to get checked out," Gil said, but Warrick didn't move.

"She's not breathing Griss, she's was just... sitting there," Warrick said while a tear rolled down his face. Gil put his hand on Warrick's good arm.

"It's going to be okay Rick. You helped get her out, you did good. Go fix that arm," the supervisor instructed. Warrick nodded and walked over to a paramedic, who led him to an empty ambulance next to the one Catherine was in.

Gil walked over and watched as the stretcher was lifted into the double doors of the van. One paramedic asked for information from him, and Gil answered as he watched the other perform CPR.

"We need to get her to Desert Palm, she is non-responsive," the woman shouted as she continued to press down on Catherine's chest. Warrick's arm had been splinted and he had heard the paramedic's warning. He ran over and climbed into the van, next to the paramedics as they continued to try and revive Catherine.

CSI

Suddenly Catherine was in a room surrounded by a dozen people, unaware that she was trapped in her own mind, they seemed not to notice her, they were too involved in their own conversations. Catherine lifted her hands into her view, the last thing she remembered was being in the car crash, but now there was no evidence there ever was one. Then something surprised her more; a smaller hand was intertwined with her own. With a frown, she looked down to find a small child. Catherine knelt down to be eye to eye with the young girl. Her skin was a lighter shade from Warrick's and her hair dark brown with hints of red. Heredity is a powerful thing, Catherine soon realized. For some reason unknown, she had complete knowledge of who this girl was. The mother-daughter duo walked all around, to many groups of people, but no one seemed to hear or see them.

In a blink of an eye, Catherine's surroundings had changed. Now she was alone, and sitting in a foldable chair in front of a bonfire. She had been there before, when she was only fourteen. There was many adults standing around, each with a beer in hand. Catherine remembered this place from her past, a neighborhood party her mother had thrown at the ranch. She was still her thirty-nine year old self, she felt just as she did all those years ago. She stood up and walked towards one of the field, which was only a few feet away from where the adults had gathered. As Catherine pet her horse, she could feel the cold stares of someone watching her. Catherine looked out of the corner of her eyes, to discover that it was the same man who had been watching her earlier in the night. It chilled her to the bone, but she didn't let it show. The horse beneath her fingers tensed at the same time as Catherine's heart sped up.

"Can I help you Seth?" she asked, her voice cracked once.

"How old are you again, Catherine?" he said her name in a sick, twisted manner. Catherine took a deep breath.

"Fourteen. I think Catlin was looking for you," Catherine said, trying to get the subject off of herself.

"You know, you should be careful about older guys, like me," Seth responded. His voice was low and almost sweet sounding, like the kind you use while talking to a five year old. Catherine knew that she needed to get out of the situation, she just didn't know how. A woman named Sheryl came up and placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Hey, I want to show you something," she said loud enough for Seth to hear, then she leaned closer, "Come on, this guys a creep." Sheryl grabbed Catherine's hand and led her quickly away. Once they were well away from Seth and on the porch of the farmhouse Sheryl stopped.

"Did he touch you?" she asked. Catherine felt as though the woman was speaking to her like a child that needed protecting, but then she realized that in these people's eyes, she was.

"No, just comments," Catherine answered. Sheryl pulled her into a hug. When they pulled apart Catherine could see a bright light, about a yard away from where she was. Sheryl walked back down the walk way to join the rest of the party while Catherine starred in awe. She knew very little about this light, but she knew enough. The light wasn't there to help her, not at all. It was there to take her away from her friends and family. But she was still drawn to it. With all of her will power Catherine walked back down to join the rest of the party. The light was following her, always in her line of sight.

Soon it became painful for her. Catherine's hands and feet ached, her head was throbbing. She could still resist, Catherine realized. A sharp pain flew through her stomach and chest, while her whole body begun to shake. She sat down on the ground and lifted her head to watch the light. She figured out that the longer she stayed still, the quicker the light dimmed.

CSI

Warrick sat in the hospital chair, a fresh cast around his forearm. Lindsay was seated next to her with a few tears slowly drying on her face. Taylor held her hand on the two arm rests and gave her a comforting smile. The entire CSI team was in the surgery waiting room. The paramedics had barely gotten Catherine to the hospital alive, but somehow that managed to keep her heart beating. Now it was all up to the surgeons.

No one said a word the entire five hours they were waiting along with a few other people.

"Family of Catherine?" the doctor asked as he came in the doors. The CSIs stood up along with another couple, "Catherine Willows," he clarified. The couple sat down and the doctor walked over to the larger group.

"The surgery was rough; we almost lost her half way through. Catherine is a fighter though, she and the baby survived." Almost everyone's jaw dropped at his last couple of words.

"Baby?" Greg asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"She was only about three weeks, I doubt she knew. Now, is there any immediate family here?" he answered. Warrick and Lindsey stepped forward and the doctor led them out of the waiting room. The remaining team members stood up with grateful sighs of relief.

Warrick and Lindsey walked into the room to find a very groggy, black and blue Catherine. Lindsey ran up to the side of the bed and sat down in the chairs. Warrick had the biggest smile written on his face as he sat on the very edge of the bed.


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome Back

**Sorry it took me so long; I left my flash-drive at my mom's house. Please forgive me.**

**Beta: lostladyknight. **

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN---Welcome Back

Out of breath, Taylor rushed into the surgery waiting room and bumped into Nick. After both had regained their balance, she started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry guys; I slept through all of your calls." Nick led her to a chair in attempts to help her regain normal breathing.

"I'm sure Catherine won't mind. She's fine by the way; her and the baby," Gil said with a smile. Taylor had failed to notice everyone's happy faces when she first came in. When the news finally registered in her mind, a grin appeared on her face.

"So you were sleeping?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I was. So everyone is okay; can we see them?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation focused elsewhere. Kayla looked over at Greg who had begun playing a virtual game he had found on his iPod.

"Is it really the time for that?" she asked. Nick laughed.

"You sound like his wife," he said causing the whole room to laugh along with him. Kayla looked over at Greg, noticing him sink into his chair his cheeks turn a deep shade of pink.

"Seriously though, Warrick, luckily, came out with only a broken arm. As far as we know, Catherine pulled through the surgery and is recovering. Lindsey and Warrick are with her now," Kayla said with sense of relief. Saying it out loud only reassured her more that her friends were okay.

CSI

Catherine could sense other people; she could clearly hear them bustling about her hospital room, but her eyelids seemed too heavy to open. One was completely bruised over --but the other one, she found, could be opened slightly. Through her eyelashes she could just make out her daughter and lover's faces. Catherine tried her best to twist the corner of her lips into a smile.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Warrick asked as he gently picked up her less damaged hand. Catherine moaned her response as the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Willows won't be able to talk for a while," he said grimly, "but on the upside, she and the baby are going to make a complete recovery in a few days time," he turned to Catherine, "You are very lucky Mrs. Willows."

Catherine forced her eye open, wincing at the pain, as she emphasized how shocked she was. Warrick laughed a little but Catherine was determined to moan out her concerns. Warrick squeezed her hand a little to reassure her; it calmed her down to know that he was okay with the situation.

"Most of your injuries were minor, a few broken ribs and the rebreaking of your leg, but a piece of the car door was lodged in your abdomen. The surgery successfully removed it and it had completely missed your uterus," the doctor informed them.

Lindsey sat silently in her chair, taking it all in. She was silent until the man left; completely missing the fact that he had said that her mother could have visitors.

"Mom, why do you keep getting mixed up in all of this? You've been through too much," she said thoughtfully. Catherine let go of Warrick's hand and placed it on Lindsey's cheek, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. It was the only thing she could do to answer her daughter, but Lindsey understood completely what she was trying to say.

"Are you ready for us?" Gil said as he knocked on the open door. Warrick looked to Catherine who nodded her head slowly. Sara was the first to enter followed by the rest of the team. Each of them stood around the room, creating a very close, warm environment. No one noticed though, they were all focusing on the woman lying in the hospital bed.

"How are you doing Cath?" Greg asked kindly. Catherine nodded her head painfully.

"We are so happy that you're okay," Nick added with his big Texan smile. There was nothing Catherine could do to express her gratitude; she felt trapped in her own body. She found it unfair that all of her friends could speak, but she could not. She was still very confused with the fact that she was pregnant with Warrick's baby, but still incredibly happy about it at the same time.

Soon a nurse came into the room and shoed everyone away. After many complaints the team left, with a promise to be back the following day.

"I'm going to administer a heavy pain killer into your I.V. now Catherine. You should get a good night's sleep," Catherine nodded slowly.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Warrick told her with a smile as he watched her eyes close.

CSI –ONE WEEK LATER

Today was the first day Catherine was back. She had refused to take a few days off after leaving the hospital, no matter the disapproval from Warrick. The Thanksgiving plans Gil had made were forgotten, but no one seemed to notice much. They were all too happy that their friend was alive and well.

Greg walked into the break room with a grin sprawled across his face, lightly humming to himself. Half way through the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled to himself; taking in Kayla's true beauty.

Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail; the hair gathered at the back of her head fell in loose ringlets, the brunette color shining brightly. Kayla's bangs framed her face effortlessly, accompanied by two strands purposely left out on either side of her face. Her makeup was done simply, the playing up of her green eyes done flawlessly.

Greg had never actually taken a step back to realize how attracted he was to Kayla; his life had been too hectic. A series of loud bangs snapped him back to reality. He turned to see Taylor, head phones in her ears, using her fingers to drum on the table. Greg went farther into the room and sat on the couch; next to Kayla.

"Good song?" he asked the blonde. Taylor's head spun around to face him.

"Huh? Oh, no. This thing has been on pause for the last five minutes," she said pulling out the head phones and setting the iPod on the table.

"So, why were you drumming?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow. Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"Celebrating the fact that when we all go out for drinks I will no longer be the only 'designated driver'," she answered, referring to Catherine's pregnancy.

"Speak of the devil," Kayla joked as Catherine walked in followed by Warrick. Catherine's face was no longer swollen, but still had a light shade of a blue hue hidden under multiple layers of cover-up on one side. She wore a light jacket that hid the scrapes and bruises on her arms, while still moving about on crutches. The group watched in awe as she managed to maneuver the walking aids; ending up in a sitting position in another chair.

A huge grin gracing her delicate features, she looked about the room, searching for a conversation that had yet to begin. Warrick sat down next to her, his casted arm in a blue, polyester sling.

"What are you reading?" he asked Kayla who had her nose buried in a forensic journal. She briefly looked up to acknowledge him before returning to the text.

"Cases that stumped the best investigators," she answered. Sara suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"They should put the 'Miniature Killer' in there," she offered distantly. Taylor and Kayla looked at each other in confusion while everyone else's was sympathetic.

"Sara, you're still having nightmares about that aren't you?" Catherine inquired. When Sara didn't respond she continued, "Let's get together after work. I'd really like to talk to you."

"Sure," Sara said. She knew what Catherine wanted, and it was perfectly understandable. They had both in near-death experiences, and she knew how hard they could be to handle.

Nick squeezed past Sara and into the room. Sara moved from her spot and leaned against the far wall just as Gill came in with a handful of assignment slips.

"Okay everyone, let's get to work. It's going to be a long night."


	16. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

_Sorry it took so long. When I go to my dad's house, I can't write. His computer doesn't have Word, so even my flash drive won't work. That, and I lost it. _

_Beta: LLK_

* * *

Chapter 15--- New Beginnings

An explosive crash sounded through the house as a woman slammed into a bookcase. The frail brunette attempted to prop herself up onto her elbows, but slid back down to the pile of books. The ringlets of her dark hair fell in a tangled mess, disguising her face.

"That should teach you," A tall man said as his words slurred and he stumbled down the hall he had recently used as a runway for the woman's fall. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The woman gathered her strength and turned her face towards him, ignoring the pain it caused in her neck and collarbone. The rain began to pour down against the windows of the small two-bedroom house. The man didn't seem to care that the fear was written all over her soft features that were now drenched in tears.

Kayla's tears were not because of the pain, she was used to enduring it; they were because she had let this go on for so long. She hadn't been strong enough to leave him, but after joining the CSI night shift, something had changed inside her. Maybe it was the spunky, once-was lab technician that had shown her so much appreciation. Or maybe it was just the fact that they had been so welcoming and she had fallen quickly into the routine of watching each other's backs. Kayla wasn't sure of why, but she knew it had happened.

As the thunder rolled, the man stepped towards her, his intoxicated sate causing him to trip. After he had regained his balance, he placed his hands around her arms and lifted her up. Kayla's body was limp, her feet dangling near the ground. Her head was positioned down, resting on her shoulder. Within his grasp Kayla was unable to get away.

"You're worthless. Did your parents ever tell you that you would never amount to anything? Because they were right," the man said before dropping Kayla back onto the pile of books, where she passed out.

**The Next Night**

"Has anyone seen Kayla?" Grissom asked as he passed out case assignments to his team. Greg's head shot up from his old case report. He noticed she was missing as soon as he walked in; she was always there before him. Having someone else say his realization caused his heart to speed up slightly. The uncontrollable feeling of dread filled his whole body while the others were just being snapped to attention.

Catherine and Warrick shrugged their shoulders and went back into their previous conversation. Sara looked up at her husband with a thoughtful look on her face before shaking her head. Taylor, who was in a deep argument with Nick, did not acknowledge her boss, but instead continued her side of the disagreement. Nick did his best to listen to his friend and his boss at the same time but failed miserably.

Gil looked over the case assignments, assuming Kayla was just late. Taylor stuck her hand up and looked away, signaling she was ending the argument. She then joined everyone else's gazes at their boss.

"B and E off the strip, Taylor and Catherine can take this one. Taylor groaned, placed her hands on her knees for support, and stood up.

"Well, I was hoping to get an exciting one on my last day," she complained. Catherine stood up, glaring at Gil all the while. He had the most innocent look he could muster plastered on his face. After the two had left and Gil started to read off another case, Kayla walked through the door, her head hung low.

"I'm so glad you've decided to join us Ms. Green," Gil said in response. Kayla muttered her apologizes before giving a pleading look to Sara, barely raising her head. Sara's heart caught in her throat at the sight of her co-worker. Sara thought for a moment before walking to the side of her husband.

"I want to work with Green," she whispered in his ear before grabbing the top case. She looked towards Kayla before leaving the room. Kayla stood up and hurried out, head still down, and a bad limp in her left leg.

Greg watched her with an observant eye his stomach fluttering, just because she was in the room. His face twisted into confusion as she walked away without a word to him.

"There's something that girl's not tellin' us," Warrick mused. The rest of the team stood up and silently accepted the rest of the night's work.

**Xxx**

Sara sat in the driver's seat of her car, her body ridged, fingers clamped around the steering wheel. She had that feeling, the one she always got before dealing with an abuse case. Sara looked down at the slip of paper lying on her lap. It didn't say anything involving domestic abuse, so she chalked it up to Kayla's tardiness.

The curly-haired brunette slowly got into the passenger seat, wincing as she lifted each of her legs and as she gripped the handle above her head to hoist her bruised body in. Sara watched her closely from the corner of her eye, she wasn't about to push Kayla into talking.

Although Kayla was anything but reluctant, she was extremely nervous about how to start a conversation about her whole life story.

"I… I need your help," she started. "I've seen the way you handle domestic abuse cases. That leads me to believe that you've been through something… something like this"

Sara didn't relax, but she turned towards Kayla. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"It's just, I want out of this situation," Kayla felt herself shiver as the thought of the man entered her mind. Sara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kayla continuing. "My uncle, I've been living with him for a while now, is so mad. But, I killed his son, so I guess it's what I deserve."

"He beats you?" Sara concluded. Kayla nodded her head sadly. Sara sighed and shook her head, _not again._ "Wait, you killed your cousin?"

"Why are you coming to me? You and Greg seem to be much closer," her statement came off as harsh, and as if she didn't care at all.

"Because I need a friend, not a love sick puppy," Kayla said as she brushed a stray tear from her face. Sara never said a word as Kayla continued.

"When I was young my parents were killed in a drive-by, and I was sent to live with my aunt. Things were alright until my uncle left her, and then it was all downhill from there. Aunt Sophie started to shut down, leaving me with her son, fifteen, when I was eighteen," Kayla's voice started to quiver and Sara placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I was driving him to school one day…"

**Xxx**

"I still don't get it," Catherine voiced as she dusted for prints on a jimmied lock.

Taylor sighed, she had heard just about enough of Catherine's ramblings, even though they had arrived on the scene only moments before.

"What's not to get? You and Warrick slept together, sperm met egg, and you got pregnant. Did someone skip their health class?" she shot back, annoyed.

"No, I'm forty. I'm too old to have a kid." Before Catherine could finish, Taylor had reached into her kit and pulled out a granola bar.

"Eat this, please," she begged before tossing it in the other woman's direction.

"You and Sara must have been gossiping," she said with half a mouthful. Taylor rolled her eyes before going back to documenting everything that was reported missing from the house.

"Um, Taylor?" Catherine asked apprehensively.

"What?" she yelled her response as she spun around. As Catherine pointed at the floor underneath her feet, Taylor followed her gaze.

"It's way too early for this," she said shaking her head. Catherine began to pack up her equipment despite the to her woman's protests.

"We can't just leave the scene. I contaminated it already. Shit, this isn't good. Where's Nick?"

"We can and we will. You aren't going to want to be here when the contractions get stronger." Just then Taylor doubled over in pain. "We can call Nick on the way to the hospital. You can punish the kid later for contaminating the scene," Catherine responded to each of Taylor's previous ramblings.

**Xxx**

"The truck hit on the passenger side; he was killed instantly," Kayla continued, "Sophie didn't like that too much. About a month after, she disowned me and I was sent to live with my Uncle."

Sara pulled away from the brunette and put the car in drive. With a sigh she realized what was going on to the poor girl next to her. Kayla continued as soon as she was sure Sara was still listening.

"He is more violent," Sara finished for her.

"Uncle Max… he can't stand to look at me unless he is way beyond the legal limit. Once he is though… I've tried to hide in closets or underneath the bed but he always finds me,"

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I couldn't. I had nowhere else to go, even though I was no longer a minor. I've always needed a firm hand, for someone else to be pulling the strings. It's been like that since Mom and Dad were killed," she answered.

"Maybe not _that_ firm," Sara mumbled under her breath, thankful that Kayla didn't seem to hear her.

"I want out," Kayla said with a small voice after a long silence.

"I'll do what I can. We'll go talk to Brass later," Sara answered; she could feel the anger bubbling up in her system.

As the two pulled up to the scene, behind a local strip-club, they could see more CSIs pulling up and an unknown detective talking to Jim Brass. Kayla sniffed back her tears before getting out of the car and following Sara.

"What's going on Jim?" Sara asked accusingly.

"Taylor went into labor. All of our cases were handed off to swing and days. Head on over to the hospital," he responded.


	17. Chapter 16: As it All Comes Together

_I'm sory to inform you that this is As it All Comes Together's final chapter. It's been a joy writting it. I can see my improvement from stat to finish and I hope you can too._

_Beta:LLK_

* * *

Chapter 16---As it All Comes Together

"Ms. Rider can have visitors now," the petite nurse informed the large group. Every one of the nightshift CSIs stood up from their seats in the waiting room, before walking towards the door. Catherine and Warrick led the group, arms locked with each other.

Taylor looked up from the tiny pink bundle in her arms to the group as they filled the space around her bed. The smile on her face was spread from ear to ear.

Nick walked up to the side of the bed, never taking his eyes off of the baby girl. He leaned down and kissed the top of Taylor's head, not caring about the sweat her hair held.

"Oh just kiss her Nicky," Sara egged them on from the side lines. Gil wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close.

Taylor looked up at Nick expectantly. She knew that they both had been feeling the spark recently, though both rarely showed it. Nick searched his good friend's eyes, finding a mix of joy, tiredness, and something he could not recognize. Taking a chance, he leaned back in as before, but this time his lips met with Taylor's soft, pouty ones.

The whole room cheered, causing young Abby to cry out in protest. Taylor pulled away to tend to her daughter, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"A natural," Catherine praised. One by one, the team members walked towards Taylor's side, giving her their congratulations and taking turns holding the newborn.

.0.0.0

Later that day, when the hospital activities had calmed down and their shifts over, Catherine and Warrick sat in front of the TV, in Catherine's house. With a click, Warrick turned off the TV, causing Catherine to look up at him.

"You up for dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Catherine smiled before snuggling back into his side. "Sure, how does the diner sound?" she asked. She could feel Warrick's chest rise and fall as he laughed slightly.

"I was thinking more… fancy. Bellagio fancy." Catherine sat up and starred at him in shock, her eyes wide. Warrick took them as cue to continue, "The reservations are for seven."

"I only have two hours to get ready?" she asked with an exaggerated tone. Warrick laughed again, watching as his pregnant girlfriend hurried up the stairs.

.0.0.0

Greg sat down on the couch, shock written across his face, his mind replayed what had just happened.

Kayla Green had walked through his apartment door, the tears streaming down her face. Even without an explanation, Greg placed his arm around her shoulder and led her into the kitchen. Now that she had calmed down, Kayla was able to explain exactly what she had said to Sara. Before long, she was in tears again. Greg did the only thing he could think of; he captured her lips in his.

Now, the two sat on opposite sides of the living room; both shocked out of their minds.

"I'm so sorry Kay," he apologized, breaking the prolonged silence.

Kayla bit her lip and frowned slightly— the sudden nick-name adding on to her confusion. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I was supposed to be comforting, but instead all I did was satisfy myself," Greg's guilt was heavily portrayed in his words.

"Really, it's not a big deal," Kayla responded with a laugh. Suddenly tears filled her eyes as she stood up, "I have to go."

"What? You just said…" Kayla cut him off.

"It's not, but I still have to talk to the police about him," she explained.

"Would you like some company?" Greg finally asked as she was halfway out the door. Kayla simply turned around and smiled.

.0.0.0

In the Grissom household all was calm and quiet except for the quiet lull of soft music playing within the hollowed walls. Tucked away in the study, Gil worked on his employee evaluations. He turned around as her heard the barely audible sound of shoes against carpet.

"You got to love the new set of ears, huh?" Sara joked as she walked closer to her husband.

Gil smiled at her before standing up to be somewhat at her eye level. He could tell from the mischievous look on her face that she wanted to surprise him with something. Gil raised his eyebrow, silently asking her about her inquiry.

"I've been thinking," Sara started, watching Gil's facial expressions as she held him in suspense. "We've been married for a while now and with everything that's been going on...well I was just thinking."

"You said that already," Gil said with a laugh. He loved it when Sara got nervous and began to ramble.

"I know; sorry. I think I'm jealous of Catherine and Taylor," she finally spit out.

Gil frowned at her, "What do you mean by 'jealous'?" He stopped when he realized the strain it must have put on her to reveal that. Gil's mind worked in over time to try and connect what the two women had that his wife didn't.

"It's nothing like what you are thinking," she said reading his mind. "I think I want a baby. If you do too; we've never talked about it."

Gill looked shock but happy at the same time. "Are you sure we are ready for it? Even with my hearing loss and old age?" he bombarded her with questions as he watched her worried look twist into a smile.

"Yes, yes to all of it. I don't care about imperfections; the baby would still be a part of you and me," her excitement expressed in every word.

Gil stepped closer towards her; Sara moved the rest of the way until their lips connected. Quickly, clothes were shed as they made their way up the stairs.

.0.0.0

Warrick led the way, in his nicest shirt and pants that were just shy of a court suit, to the table in the back of the restaurant. Catherine walked with her hand in Warrick's, her black dress shifting around her thigh as she moved. The cut of the dress accented her slim waist and the plunging neckline was revealing without being immodest.

"This is the most exclusive table in this place," Catherine commented once the waiter had gone, her immense knowledge of casinos bubbling to the surface.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Warrick responded with a charming smile.

As their meal was coming to an end, Catherine excused herself to the restroom. Warrick sat alone, fidgeting with the object in his hands. In a flash, all of the practicing in front of the mirror when no one was around flew out of his mind. Catherine was nearing the table when Warrick stood up. He pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down.

Catherine looked at him suspiciously as he moved in front of her instead of sitting back in his seat. When Warrick dropped to one knee, Catherine's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

Warrick took a deep breath, looking around at all other tables starring at him. He turned back to Catherine as he pulled out a dark blue box.

"This isn't just because you are pregnant; you need to know that Cath. This is because I love you more than anything else. We should be a proper family, Lindsey included. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Catherine's eyes. She couldn't decide if it was just the hormones or the perfection of the night. "Yes!" she answered, after removing her hands from her face and allowing Warrick to take her left. The room erupted in clapping, causing both Catherine and Warrick to blush slightly.

"I love you too," she told him, the smile still plastered to her face. She looked at her hand, which was still in Warrick's possession. A look of shock replaced the smile.

"How did you afford this with our salary?" she asked. Warrick shook his head, refusing to give up the answer.

.0.0.0

The next night everyone, with the exception of Taylor, waited in the break room for their assignments. Most of the groups had rather large grins written across their faces, while others looked quite awkward.

"How's Taylor doing?" Sara asked Nick, a light air about her.

"I love how you assume I would know," he said jokingly. "But, yes, she and Abby are doing great."

Warrick and Catherine were seated on the couch. Catherine was leaning on his shoulder in a light sleep. Kayla sat on one side of the room, starring at the floor. She could feel the heat of Greg's stare coming from the opposite side of the room.

Gil walked in, flashing a smile at his wife and waking up his blond co-worker.

"We have a lot to work on tonight, but I think someone has an announcement," he said, gazing towards Catherine, who seemed to be ready to jump out of her skin.

"Yes we do. As you all know, Catherine and I have been together for a while and just recently found out that we are going to have a baby," Warrick tried to calmly explain.

Catherine cut in by holding up her left hand with a smile, "We are getting married."

The congratulations went around and somehow Greg and Kayla ended up in the same corner of the room.

"So, about yesterday," Greg started.

Kayla just stared at him, "It's fine. Thanks for letting me crash at your place."

"Would you like to… go out to breakfast with me after work?" he asked. Before Kayla could answer, Gil cut in with assignments.

"I'm glad we all get along as a group, but we do have to work separate tonight," he said, getting a groan of disapproval from his team.

_Fin_

_1/12/09_


End file.
